


Lonely shippin Queen

by TheRealKira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about Nepeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely shippin Queen

Be the lonely shipping queen,  
The one without a matesprit,  
The one with no kismesis,  
The one with no one to call your own.  
Play cupid, lonely shipping queen,  
Write down who should fall in love,  
Or who should fall in hate,   
Write your OTP's and OT3's on the wall,  
Circle your favourites  
Cross out the ones you hate,  
Ship the world lonely shipping queen.  
Even ship yourself,  
But you're just that,   
A lonely shipping queen,

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were spelling mistakes, no spell check on my tablet


End file.
